User talk:Gatorfan6
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 11:29, September 27, 2010 Re:To Do Lists and Projects I think that would be a good idea, perhaps you could contact the members of PokePower and help us organize the wiki and update it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop making things up. And I already made a blog post about the english names. AND, we know how many Pokemon there are. But the odds are, there will be more in the future. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thnks for doing some of the editing! :) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The wikia is welcome, anything to help the wikia out. :)Gatorfan6 22:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) We have to change the names in the information sections to their English names. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 20:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Next Step Maybe you could fix the table and links on Unova Pokédex. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? You could be a captain or join a group with already a captain! You can choose but go here for more info! - What are you doing? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay then... Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, this morning I spent hours just fixing up pages like for example, every Pokemon movie. And maybe the reason I comment a lot is because that is my job as a PokePower member. And don't reply to my comments on someone else's talk page. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:It was a joke Oh. Sorry about that speech. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page, however in future if you wish to reply to a comment on my talk page, leave a message on that user's (who said the comment) talk page. I'm not that bothered as it was a small message and was sort of relevant but still... Friend? I'm gonna put you on my friends list on my profile if that's okay with you. Yeah, it's fine. And yes, your sig looks awesome! Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be friends? Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Friends Yeah. I just didn't know if you wanted to be friends. Okay then! Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Trade Topic Do you have any of the newer games that you can trade Pokemon in? If so, go to my page and click on the first page I am following! Ranking Hello! You have a really high ranking on this wiki. I'm trying to get to at least 100. Do you have any tips on earning badges or raising my ranking? PokePower To become a member of PokePower, you must ask to be a member first. Us members have to confer with each other and since MrArceus is not active at this time, we make the decision whether you can join. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 04:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Body Style, PokePower and Sig Yeah, those Body Styles are confusing and your sig is great! Right this is a long story... did you ask MrArceus before Crimsonnavy? MrArceus is inactive but he is the leader. But still, don't ask him. You're in the same position I was - who to ask? You did the right thing asking Crimsonnavy. Unfortunately I can't do anything - I'm not in charge. You'll have to wait for Crimsonnavy to reply - he's the only that can confirm you unless he becomes inactive. Wait a week and if he doesn't reply then come back to me. In the mean time I suggest you leave a message on Evanf's Profile and Latiasfan001's. They helped me when I was trying to join. They'll probably tell you the same thing I did - wait for Crimsonnavy. Just be patient, and whatever you do, don't stress. If you're stressed, talk to me, I'll reassure you. There's nothing else you can do except wait. Do what I've told you and I'll check your edits - to make sure they're from editing the main space. I hope you get in. If you find you can't explain yourself to Evanf and Latiasfan001 get me to talk to them - you probably will find you can do it yourself, they're very kind once you get to know them - I think you know Evanf? Sorry for writing a big paragraph but I'm probably right in saying that's comforted you? Have you read? Have you read the message above mine? It's from Crimsonnavy. he says he has to confer. I can persuade him to let you join, you have 860 edits *they exclude talk messages etc as they don't count* What sort of job title would you want. If you tell me, I can check if you're good at that job, if you are then Crimsonnavy will be likely to let you join. Be as quick as possible, the longer you leave it, the more he will be unsure of your membership. I need to prove to him you are a good user, to do this I need to know what your job would be and if you're good at it. Job That's a good job. I hope Crimsonnavy will let you in. I'm going to go talk to him now. We'll See We've done all we can. It's up to him now, and the other members if they have something to say. All we can do is wait (and by we, I mean anybody who has supported you to be a member besides ourselves) PokePower Since other members want you in PokePower, I will add your info back to the PokePower page. Don't forget to add the and the templates to your user page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) As I helped Congrats on getting in! As I helped, I'm going to edit your profile for you and add the templates, it will be an honour. I'm so happy for you! Re:Thank You Your welcome. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Grass Team Would you like me to make a banner for your team like Fire team, Water team, and Dark team? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 21:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is. Like I said to Darkraian10, the program I used doesn't have the unique text that fire and water have. If you need it modified, leave me a message. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 22:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Please get rid of the page F#$@*&% up.I am Red suplexknight. The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put the article you edit on the blog so we can count them up! You only have 5 days, so hurry! Sure. Ok. What is it that Grass Team does exactly? Winxfan1 12:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks, so what's our first task? Winxfan1 12:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 THAT WAS REAL?! I'm going as fast as I can man. You have a Fuchsia Gym Layout from Heartgold and SoulSilver, sprites included, and a Gym Layout of Blackthorn Gym from Gold, Silver and Crystal? I'm currently working on quotes for each episode of pokemon and I'm on episode 4 now.Winxfan1 21:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Update: Added a Quotes section and added a quote in the "IL025 Primeape Goes Bannanas section. Winxfan1 22:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1